Eggman's memoirs
by general-tommy
Summary: After Eggman was beaten yet again by Sonic the Hedgehog, he has to go back to the drawing board.  But first, he needs to think about himself, and learn from the past.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Right, just thought I'd make this clear here: this fanfic is mostly my own personal theories on Eggman's past. I do not claim to know Eggman's history, nor am I affiliated with Sega or Team Sonic. Do not take what I write here for canon, as it may not be true.)

Once again, it's happened. I've come so close to victory, only to lose to that blasted Hedgehog once again! I guess it's back to the drawing board…again. I just don't get it…how can I always lose to just one hedgehog and his friends? It just doesn't add up. But, I can't lie to myself. Sonic has come in handy for me, several times. He's never tried to kill me, and as the old saying goes, "That which does not kill you only makes you stronger". I've been learning from my past failures. And I've been getting better, refining my ideas. I've come so close to stopping Sonic, once and for all, and taking over the world.

It's about now that I should step back and think about my past. Where I've come from, and why I'm doing this all in the first place. I think I've become so obsessed with stopping Sonic and taking over the world that I've started to lose sight of my actual goals. My past self was right, I really have become crazy. It's time to take a deep breath and re-think over everything.

I remember when I was young, my genius was evident already. I remember how classes in school were rarely a challenge for me. I was placed in honors classes, given the hardest tests. Every time, I blew straight through them, top of my class, without exception. Then came university. Like my grandfather, I had wanted to get into the fields of science. Specifically, robotics. There was always something about robotics that had called to me. And just like my grandfather, I went all the way to get a Ph. D in robotics. And then…I was bored.

Most people who get a Ph. D in anything are rarely challenged in their field of work. There is little out there that isn't beneath them. With my 300 IQ, there was literally nothing that I couldn't do. Designs were easy to draw up and refine. When somebody needed to work out the kinks in a design, I could easily do that and better. There was nothing that challenged me at all.

One day, I was working on a specific machine. The goal was to turn some compounds into something else. It certainly couldn't alter lead into gold, but it could change some organic materials into metals. This would later prove to be the basis for my Roboticizing machine. I did quite a bit of testing on various materials. Eventually, as the design successfully worked, I realized the potential for it as a weapon. Part of me had recoiled at the thought of that, but a greater part of me realized something.

If I could rule the world, I would actually have a chance of my enormous brainpower to be tested. Politics are a stress on even the most well-trained of minds. Balancing the needs of the many with the needs of the few, keeping the treaties, passing laws…it would be a challenge unlike any that has come before it. Something that could really be a true challenge for me.

Of course, I was rejected from every branch of government. They said I had "Megalomania". I suppose it's true. I want nothing less than the entire world. The purest sign of megalomania. However, if they would not willingly help me, then I would have to take it by force.

I had been refining my Roboticizing machine, in the event that this would happen. I had broken so many animal rights laws to get my hands on enough subjects to form my Badniks. When I was ready, I unleashed my fury upon the world. I had managed to catch the entire world with its pants down, metaphorically speaking. My invasion was going by fine…until that blasted hedgehog showed up.

At first, I had thought of Sonic as a nuisance. A bug to be squashed. I cut him off in Green Hill Zone, using perhaps my most successful invention, even to this day: The Eggmobile. Even to this day, I've never run out of things to do with that machine. Perhaps, when the day comes that I do rule the world, I can mass-produce the Eggmobile as a transport and control mechanism for the population…but I digress. The Eggmobile was a modification from the old hovercraft technology that I had previously created. I had thought that Sonic wouldn't be a great threat to me, so I had simply added in a wrecking ball attachment. Back in those days, I wasn't exactly as good at adding gadgets to the Eggmobile as I am now.

What I had expected to be a simple operation turned into a nightmare as Sonic smashed up my Eggmobile. Time after time I tried to stop him, only to result in him destroying my mechs and damaging my Eggmobiles. I hate that hedgehog. Completely and utterly. But who am I to kid? Were it not for him, my designs wouldn't be nearly as effective as they are now. He's done more for me than I would like to admit.

I still have the old Roboticizing machine in my lab, mostly to remind myself of how far I've come. My old Badniks were terribly inefficient. They needed an animal to power them, and most didn't even have weapons attached. I guess it's not a surprise that Sonic managed to beat me. Nowadays, my mechs are exponentially more lethal than the old Badniks, yet still not much more capable of stopping Sonic.

It's about at this point that I remember the designs I worked on back when I was much younger. I remember the Death Egg, without a doubt my crowning achievement as a scientist. However, I won't kid myself here, I would never create another Death Egg if I was in a right state of mind. The amount of time, resources, and money I had to put into that one Death Egg were astronomical. Even with all of the corners I cut, all the machines I made to make it easier on myself, it was a nightmare to make. It took me years to make that one Death Egg. And then, Sonic showed up.

I don't understand what Sonic doesn't see in my machines. He never even bothers to so much as stop and look at a particularly interesting screw. He just runs through and wrecks everything. My crowning achievement, the Death Egg…grounded thanks to that hedgehog. I couldn't even get the thing to lift off of the ground without the Master Emerald, it was so heavy. And then, right when I'm trying to take off, Sonic shows up and blows the whole thing up! Why? Why can't he even stop and begin to appreciate all of the effort I put into my work?

At least his little friend, Tails, has a greater appreciation for my work. I remember that one time that we met at a science convention. After the initial awkwardness was gotten over, we had a lovely chat about the machines we've made, and we've even exchanged pointers on how to improve our work. I guess Tails has a greater appreciation for science than Sonic does, because Sonic wasn't around at that convention (Tails said that Sonic found science "boring" and was off running around the world again). If anybody could understand my work, it's Tails. Were it not for him being Sonic's friend and practical lackey, I suppose Tails and I could've been friends of a sort, or at least colleagues.

Eventually, I came to realize that no machine can ever hope to match organic ingenuity. I needed something to overcome that fatal flaw in my army. That's when I came across those old texts mentioning Chaos. I had thought that it would be a beautiful partnership. I get him the Chaos Emeralds, and he helps me take over the world and smash Sonic. But then, he betrayed me. And I blindly looked for a new partner. I was rewarded with Shadow. Shadow seems to have a greater appreciation for my work than Sonic does, because we've actually worked together on several occasions. But more often, Shadow's trying to stop me nowadays. I suppose I should consider Shadow family, given that my grandfather was the one who created him. And I guess Shadow seems to hold some respect for me as well. Out of all of Sonic's "friends", he's the only one that refers to me by my title of "Doctor". Not even Tails does that.

Of course, I seem to never learn from my past mistakes. I made the same presumption of Shadow that I did with Chaos, and later I made the same mistake with Dark Gaia. I ponder how I've made the same mistake so often. Then there was that whole situation with Metal Sonic where I got imprisoned and he impersonated me…it's strange, really.

I think, as time has passed, I've started to lose my mind, so obsessed have I become with stopping Sonic and taking over the world. I don't even know what I was on when I decided that working with my past self was a good idea. Who knows what kind of paradoxes I may have created from ripping apart the space-time continuum? My past self was right, I think I'm going mad. I know I can't see a therapist though. Nobody would take me in. I've got too sinister of a reputation at this point. Not like I'd want to give up my life of crime anyway. Much as I hate Sonic, he's always provided that challenge I needed on my brain as I try to figure out how to best him once and for all. I've had to make more and more lethal designs to my mechs as I try to find out how to beat him. I've come so close several times, only to have victory torn away from me at the last minute by him.

I suppose I should do what I always do at this point: Go back underground and start building up my armies again. Hopefully try to find something I can work with that won't betray me at the last minute. But then, as always, Sonic will show up and stop me. It's a constant cycle here. What am I going to do at this point? How am I going to accomplish my goals?

…How…am I going to save myself from this madness?


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring out the next step

(A/N: Well, guess I can still work on this. Still got plenty of theories of mine to throw out anyway, so here goes. Again, I do not claim for these to be canon, so please do not think of them as such. Also, Metal Sonic's stats were gotten off of the wiki.)

I've decided that searching out some mystical power to work for me has become too much work. It's always had the same result anyway. I'm going to need to think of something different. As I write this, I am pouring over my old documents to see what works and what doesn't. As of right now, I'm looking at the old E-100 series robots I had constructed. They were powerful designs, but not nearly the most efficient ones. Due to each E-100 robot being hand-crafted and completely unique, it was impossible for me to initiate effective repairs on them, as I needed different parts for each mech.

One of the E-100 series that has caught my eye is E-123 Omega. Omega may not understand it, but there was a good reason as to why I put him in the same room as Shadow. If Shadow would prove uncooperative when he woke up, I needed something to make sure that he didn't ruin everything. That's where Omega came in. Without a doubt my most heavily-armed E-100 series robot. He needed all of those weapons in order to effectively hold his own against Shadow. The problem, however, is that Omega rebelled against me. That'd make the second E-100 series robot that did such a thing, the first being E-102 Gamma. I theorize that perhaps the animal core is what had done such a thing.

Omega, in theory, can hold his own against Shadow and likely win. And come to think of it, Shadow and Sonic share many abilities. They both are roughly the same speed (which one is faster is a matter of debate), same height, same weight…it's no wonder that I had managed to mistake Shadow for Sonic at a glance (though the fact that Shadow's fur is black and red should've given that away for me). In fact, Shadow is a bit more powerful than Sonic in terms of raw abilities. He possesses a mastery over Chaos Powers that Sonic cannot even hope to accomplish, and from gathered data, he also possesses more raw physical strength as well, befitting of the Ultimate Life Form.

If Omega can defeat Shadow…then he can without a doubt defeat Sonic. But I know that I can't get Omega to join me again…he's too stubborn and prideful. There has to be some other way…wait a minute…that's it! Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, it was so obvious! Metal Sonic!

I had constructed Metal Sonic for the purpose of defeating Sonic and Sonic alone. He matches, and even outright exceeds Sonic in several abilities, including raw speed. I'll need to make some alterations to Metal Sonic's mental structure, as I don't want him to overthrow me again. I need to ensure his loyalty to me this time. Then, once I have that loyalty, I'll begin upgrading him. Give him all of Omega's weapons. Fix that flaw in his programming that causes him to deactivate for several seconds after attacking. If I can do that…Metal Sonic should, in theory, be more than a match for Sonic.

But first, I'll need to upgrade his frame and his engines. He'll need a larger, more durable frame if he's going to survive Sonic's onslaught, and to house his new weapons systems…let's see here…he's currently using Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite for his armor. It's durable, but it's proven to be inadequate against Sonic. I need something strong, yet light enough that I can use it against Sonic while not sacrificing too much speed. Hmmmm…ah, I've got it!

I still have plenty of scrap metal left over from the Eggman Fleet. Sonic and his friends had successfully destroyed most of the fleet, but I had managed to salvage what I could. The metal used on my airships is loads more durable than Metal Sonic's current armor. It's also light enough so that the ship can attain flight with the jet engines. Fit that onto a slightly larger Metal Sonic frame, and it should provide an adequate basis for protection against Sonic's attacks.

Next off, I need to upgrade his engines to compensate for the extra weight of the larger frame and weapons systems. I should try to keep an aerodynamic frame for Metal Sonic to work off of and reduce the amount of energy required…right now he is running on a 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine, with a Maximum Output of 55ps/6800rpm, and a Maximum Torque of 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm. Fast, powerful, but I need something a little bit better to compensate for the extra weight. I think I'll have to draw something new up.

Now then, I'll also need to isolate the cause of Metal Sonic shutting down for a short bit after utilizing V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, as well as the Ring Spark Field's deceleration issue. I already believe that it's due to the energy requirements of both, so I should look into a method to avoid a complete circuit overload with both of them. Possibly, this'll require reducing the output of the V. Maximum Overdrive attack, as well as a more efficient power source. His secondary engine is a Tesla Power Coil, with a Maximum Output of 256kW. The Maximum Overdrive and Ring Spark Field require drawing significant amounts of power from this secondary engine. If I can make a more efficient version of this, it should allow both attacks to be used more often and with better efficiency. I should also look into a method to sustain the Black Shield more easily.

I'm glad that Sonic didn't destroy Metal Sonic after that situation involving him overthrowing me and masquerading as myself. I had originally intended to send Metal Sonic to the scrap heap for disobedience. As of right now, he's been deactivated and in storage. I think it's time to pay old Metal Sonic a visit and see if I can't get him working right this time. I'll have to draw up the rest of my invasion plans after I am done working on Metal Sonic. Can't rely on just Metal Sonic to succeed in my plans, as effective as he should be after all of this.


	3. Chapter 3: Upgrading Metal Sonic

(A/N: In case it isn't obvious at this point, I have yet to play every Sonic game. I've played every "Main" Sonic game after Sonic Adventure DX, with the exception of Sonic Colors due to lacking a Wii. So if there is contradicting canon, blame that on the fact that I haven't played every Sonic game.)

Upgrades are going well for Metal Sonic. I first needed to install a control device to keep him from rebelling against me. Once I had installed that restraining mechanism (Why didn't I think of installing that earlier, anyway?), I had to start working on upgrading his frame and engines. I had to pretty much remove every last metal plate on Metal Sonic and take apart the skeletal structure to begin my work. It was a long process and a difficult one if I was to keep his current equipment intact. I had to lengthen the limbs to help with ammunition stores, and make his body overall larger if I was going to house all of his new weapons. Once I had finished with his new frame, he was roughly the height of Sonic again, but somewhat bulkier, closer to Omega's bulk. I had to carefully remove both engines in order to insert newer, more efficient models to keep his speed up. Then came the new weapons.

I installed two miniguns (one for each hand), two flamethrowers, two rapid-fire grenade launchers, homing missiles, a powerful laser cannon, and another, more traditional cannon. The ammunition stores for several of the weapons were immense if he was going to keep an extended battle with Sonic and his friends, as well as other such needed items. The engines I had to make several times more powerful to make up for the added weight and keeping Metal Sonic flight-capable.

Then there was the targeting computer. I can't lie here, Omega's targeting computer is completely faulty. Omega can't hit any targets at a range other than "point blank" consistently without a high volume of fire. I needed to make certain that Metal Sonic didn't have that same flaw. Metal Sonic's computers were already capable of quick reactions and logical deductions, as a computer should be able to. It took a bit of re-programming to make him capable of tracking a target and hitting it.

I must admit, working on Metal Sonic like this reminded me of when I first built him. He was supposed to be designed specifically to kill Sonic and ensure my victory. However, Metal Sonic has a frustratingly high level of independence, and utterly resents being a follower (much like Sonic himself. How ironic). It took a slight bit of reprogramming to allow him to retain the ability to speak while not wanting to rebel against me because of the fact that he thinks that he's the real Sonic (note to self: Figure out that glitch in his programming and try to find a way to fix that). And, of course, Sonic managed to beat him. Consistently. Despite the fact that Metal Sonic is, in all technicalities, superior to Sonic in terms of speed, power, and durability (I presume, however, that because he lacks traction and braking abilities, Sonic can outwit him. Must find out how to fix that issue).

However, Metal Sonic does have one ability that comes in great use to me. Namely, he can scan individuals and replicate their abilities. He had "borrowed" my strategic planning abilities, so he might be of use to help me plan out my next invasion (which was Orbot's original purpose, but he has been more of an annoyance to me because he lacks tact in his criticism). As I'm working on Metal Sonic now, I'm already thinking of a way to stop Sonic…and I come to his friends.

Firstly, there's Tails. He'd be the only one capable of reprogramming Metal Sonic (we had actually exchanged design notes for Metal Sonic before. Tails had said that Sonic "Enjoys the challenge Metal Sonic provides" and had said that upgrading Metal Sonic would make him more entertaining to face), so he needs to go, much as I don't want to harm a fellow scientist like him. Knuckles is easy to work with. That Echidna is a complete moron and can be easily tricked to join me, all I need to do is say that Sonic is after the Master Emerald (I tell him that, every time. And he falls for it. Every time). Who else is there that is an immediate threat…ah, yes. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Omega has been a thorn in my side, constantly trying to destroy me. He will need to be dealt with…perhaps Metal Sonic version 4.0 might be of use here? But then there's Shadow and Rouge. The three are rarely far apart.

Funny how I was working with Shadow and Rouge when I first met them, and yet now they actively are one of my greatest enemies. Speaking of females, there's also Amy Rose. She's mostly a nuisance, rarely a threat to my plans, but her dogged determination to get Sonic to marry her might end up proving useful here…as is the fact that she is apparently color-blind and can never tell hedgehogs apart at first glance. Hmmmm…Metal Sonic had kidnapped Amy back when he was first created…Sonic cares deeply for his friends…AH HA!

One thing that I've come to rely on far too much are the Chaos Emeralds. Their extreme power has proven useful for powering my greatest inventions and the mystical powers I've tried to get on my side. However, every time I try that, Sonic snags the Emeralds at the last minute and uses his Super Form to destroy them. I can't let Sonic have the Emeralds, but I won't be stupid and try to take the Emeralds to power a superweapon or a great mystical power. This time, I'll just try to keep them out of Sonic's hands so that he can't use them against me. Of course, once Sonic realizes that I'm after the Emeralds again, he'll try to grab them for himself, as he always does. I need to do this quietly.

However, if Sonic realizes that I'm after the Emeralds, I'll just have to pull a dirty trick. I don't like using women like this, but I'll just have to kidnap Amy and ransom her back for a Chaos Emerald (not all seven, of course. That's just boneheaded and will result in Sonic going super to try and stop me again). Perhaps this time I'll honor my end of the bargain and let Amy go. If Sonic tries that fake Emerald trick again, I'll be ready.

I can't honestly believe that Tails was that stupid to believe that he could really trick me with that fake Emerald. Did he really think that two Chaos Emeralds in the same building when the other six were there could really go unnoticed? Of course, figuring out which was which was really just a guess. I suppose I should be glad that, for all of Tails' mechanical genius, his common sense is clearly lacking. How quaint.

Hmmm…Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge comprise the largest threats (or at least the biggest nuisances, in Amy's case). Perhaps when Metal Sonic's working, we can exchange ideas on how to deal with them.

I guess I should be glad that I chose to work with machines for my army. They may not be the most intelligent of soldiers, but I can at least take easy in knowing that they'll never try to betray me. I suppose it's working with machines that can't betray me for so long that I've come to forget how not everyone is going to do exactly what I say when I say it. Ah well.

Let's see now…weapons, check. New engines, check. Now to install the new armor. It wasn't easy to re-shape the metal originally intended for the Eggman Fleet into Metal Sonic's form, but I managed to do it. Installing the armor didn't take nearly as long as the other upgrades, mostly because I didn't need to hook it into the computer systems. I just needed to fuse the armor on so that it wouldn't fall apart on me (this would have the side-effect of making it more difficult to improve Metal Sonic again, but it'll still be possible for me to refill his ammunition stores). Now that all of the upgrades are in store, time to activate Metal Sonic and begin testing his newfound abilities…


End file.
